In Between the Lines
by Irony'sFriend
Summary: Starfire and Blackfire have always been at odds to say the least, but now that Blackfire is forced to leave forever, and their goodbye consists of a lot more than words.


**I actually haven't watched Teen Titans in years, and I wrote this forever ago. This is the second upload of this story. See profile for explanation. Enjoy!  
**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. _

In Between the Lines

Starfire looked out at the beautiful silver orb that was the Earth's moon. Though she had never shared it with anyone, she really did admire the moon. Starfire had traveled to many planets, stars, and moons in her lifetime, but the Earth moon seemed to be the most beautiful to her. It had a mystic quality, an air of hidden secrecy.

It was a rare moment when Starfire caught some alone time. She didn't normally yearn for it, loving to spend time with her friends as she did. It was something about tonight though. She wanted to be by herself, yet she was feeling tragically lonely…much like the moon actually.

An unexpected breeze tickled her cheeks, and Starfire suddenly knew why she was on the roof of Titans' Tower.

"Hello, Sister."

Blackfire wasn't surprised that the red-haired princess had sensed her. They always did have a sort of telepathy. It wasn't very strong, but they could feel one another's presences fairly well. "Long time, no see. Miss me?"

Starfire considered giving a rude remark often known as sarcasm, but Blackfire didn't seem hostile. True, their last two meetings had ended in combat, but she was always willing to give a second, third, tenth chance.

"Yes, I suppose I have missed the company of my sister."

Blackfire bit her lip, strangely contrasting with her normally arrogant demeanor. "Yeah, well, I don't disappear from memory easily, now do I?"

Starfire gave a light chuckle. "No, you do not."

Silence settled on the Tower. Starfire wondered briefly why her sister had returned, but she felt the truth would come out in time. And it did. Blackfire was never a patient one.

"I'm about to leave. And I mean leave for good. I'm going to the distant asteroid belt of Yor. I won't tell you why, but I probably won't come back. I am here to say goodbye."

Starfire was surprised to feel a lump clog up her throat. There was never a great love between her and her sister, but she found she did love Blackfire. Somewhere between the kicks and punches they exchanged, there was love.

"Please, Sister, why must you leave? I do not wish this to be our last meeting." Tears ran down her cheeks as she embraced her sister in a back crunching Tameranean hug.

Blackfire gently pulled out of the hug and lightly punched Star in the arm. Of course, what was light for a Tameranean was not exactly what a human would call 'light'. "Hey, Sis. I said I wasn't coming back, not that we won't see each other again. We'll be together, just not for a while."

Blackfire winked.

Starfire, on the other hand, was clearly confused. "Why do you tell me now? You have attacked me before."

Blackfire looked down at her feet. "Starfire, I never really attacked. I was going to send you to prison and marry you to that Glorg, What's His Name."

Starfire flinched.

"But I never put you in danger. I always kept you safe just not...particularly happy." Blackfire sighed and chuckled. "I guess it's those pesky big sister genes. Always looking out for the younger."

Starfire smiled. Her sister did care!

"Please, Blackfire, stay safe."

Blackfire began to walk away but looked back and flashed a smirk. "Where is the fun in that?"

Blackfire floated up in the air. With a last look back to her heroine sister, she shouted, "I may have been the better fighter, but you were always the better hero.

"…and sister."

It came as a whisper and no one heard it but Blackfire herself. She knew it was true and hated it. The black haired teen flew out to the stars, thinking back on her relationship with her sister. She had never really abandoned her. Blackfire had always been there. In the shadows. Making sure she was safe.

Starfire watched until Blackfire disappeared from sight. Neither of them had said it, but sometimes it doesn't need to be said.

Sometimes you have to read between the lines.

**END**


End file.
